communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pikapi/Archive 001
Welcome! Hi Pikapi -- we're excited to have Community Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hai thar Hai thar. I dropped by, and decided to help out a little on the Wiki. Need help on anything? :D --General5 7 02:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I put in the User Template. Anything else that I need to do? --General5 7 23:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks :D --General5 7 22:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of maybe putting other categories of usergroups, like gaming usergroups, and stuff like that. --General5 7 20:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) When we get more users, we should probably elect the Officers, which would be a part to become an admin. Say, like, be an active Officer for a month, and you are eligible for adminship. Also, inactive Officers should be cast off. --General5 7 16:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :The one month thing was an example. I meant, that they would have to be accepted by an admin. You could make a Request for Officer page, where they could request to be an Officer. Then, if the admin accepts the request, they could be an officer. --General5 7 19:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Are there any actual requirements to be an Officer?--General5 7 19:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :We should probably set up a specific way to make a request. Username here *Wikias they are at. *Reasons why, maybe? And what if this is their first wikia? Do we base it on their behavior here? --General5 7 19:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Do you plan on giving Officers Rollback rights, or something else? --General5 7 19:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I think its a kinda necessary, as the main purpose is to prevent vandalism, and Rollback would likely help the Officers. --General5 7 20:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I think that's good enough. Are there other stuff you're still setting up? --General5 7 20:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty then. --General5 7 21:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) lol yeah, I just got the email. :P --General5 7 22:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hai again. I've made three templates for voting. * - * - * - --General5 7 01:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I think it's great that you are trying to build a community with a wiki. However, even allowing for the non-traditional intent of your wiki, there is very little content there; almost no blog posts, forum posts, no images on the main page, etc. I'm sorry but I cannot put you on the spotlight list at this time. You could advertise your wiki to your friends, and at other online communities, and try to grow it that way for now. -- Wendy (talk) 01:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :If you can make a case that you have comparable content in the style of the wiki (ie blogs, forums posts, etc.) to the required 200 content pages then I would reconsider it. You would need to also meet all other spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Babel Templates Sure, I'll help. What do you want me to do? --General5 7 00:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah...I don't have experience with how to make Babel templates...General5 7 23:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Ha ha, why thanks for the welcome! I feel so, er, welcomed! So uh, what's there to do 'round these parts? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 01:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. :So may I add you to my friends list please? I humbly ask this of you. Thanks, ⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻 01:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. ::Thanks for letting me add you and vice versa! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. Ah yes, the Brawl Card. Well you can do it with SmartSIG. Though Wikia doesn't support the HTML, so I just took a picture (and photoshopped out my level, because it changes constantly.) and uploaded! 'Tis that simple! Have fun! Oh yes, I also have a question that I've been pondering- What would you make articles about? Thanks, --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. Zelda Thing Let's see... Zelda is never mentioned to be Link's sister canonically. Most of the Links and Zeldas are different, but they are just members of the royal family. Tetra is a descendant of the Royal Family, and is another Zelda. But she isn't the same Zelda as the one from OoT, just a new member of the family! Hope this helps! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 22:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. Hey im here! i said i would come, and guess what? I am here! oops, forgot signiture! (Chcoman123 14:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC)) Zelda Avatars Really? How so? It sounds cool. Do you have some that I can see? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 23:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. I'm finally here!!! O.K Pikapi you can stop begging me to come. I'm here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Therider 00:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The officers? What is the officers job? Is it like an adimin?-- 00:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy now? ok OK im here... geez... The King of Awesome 22:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) brawler card hey, could you tell me how to make a brawler card? The King of Awesome 22:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Gold Star Thanks for the star :D Sorry I was inactive for a while. School's been making me busy. --General5 7 22:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's an awesome game, isn't it? There's a new Halo game coming out, Halo: Reach. Apparently, its supposed to be better than all of the other games before it. --General5 7 23:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Reach is going to be on a new system... :::They haven't released it yet :/ But I'll tell you when I find out. Thanks Thanks for fixing my userpage! now im gonna go decorate it more! The King of Awesome 14:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure. What type of help do you need? :I was thinking, maybe we should make the Featured User thing every week? Alright, how can I help around? And I'm happy that you are featured! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 02:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC), your man of the world. :Alright. Thanks for the administrator-ship! Caloo Calay! I'll put the template on my page. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 15:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Congrats! You have received the following award: Contests Do you think it would be a good idea to set up a few "contests"? Maybe like..."Best Userpage Contest" or something like that. Mesa liek that. Therider 00:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) A trainers card When i looked at your userpage on thinkupgames, i saw you had a trainers card! could you tell me how to make one of those? The King of Awesome 13:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) i have info you don't. You want it just go to. Therider 22:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:General5_7 testing something... Gym don't ask tomorrow. I am NOT playing handball. Therider 23:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You Spoony Bard! Therider 23:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC)\ do you even know what i said? Therider 00:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You look it up. -Therider 00:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You didn't come to school today. What the heck yo? Therider 18:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You rick-rolled me again. You Spoony Bard. Therider 18:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) If you do not use this update immediately,we will close your account. -Merrystar there was a whole thing with merrystar above. And I could't do a Rick-roll, so I did an Orange-roll. Therider 01:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) how do you put pictures? I have a really great pic i wants to put there. In need of help, -Therider 01:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Togepi isn't there! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! -Therider 15:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) when I tried to download my pic, it didn't work. Help! Therider 15:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) you tried to upload an illegal file type. Please try again. -Therider 16:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file. Help! -Therider Rides Alone 22:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I got it! Costello!!!!!!!!!! go to community and go to the new guy (lb.tup.123 or something like that)'s blog! Therider Rides Alone 22:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: spirit Tracks That's cool bro, I beat the water temple, but I haven't played it in a while. Right now I'm playing Pokémon Blue and Pokémon Crystal. RPG srry, i just though it would be a fun thing for people to intereact with each other about. The King of Awesome 15:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RPG srry, i just thought it would be something fun for everyone to do and interact with on this wiki... The King of Awesome 15:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) oops, i posted twice!!! The King of Awesome 15:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Chris I wanted to know if you could come over tomorrow. thank, Therider Rides Alone 10:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Therider Rides Alone 21:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Chris, whats your e-mail? -Therider Rides Alone 23:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) So now what do we do? We lost the creator of Think Up Games. Now what do we do? -Therider Rides Alone 21:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?! Are you kidding me? -Therider Rides Alone 19:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Who? -Therider Rides Alone 19:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) She's in our grade, right? -Therider Rides Alone 19:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Friend code What are you talking about? I didn't ask for it. i knew that you didn't have one. The King of Awesome 21:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) But... Fine. Whats her name? -Therider Rides Alone 21:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Last name? -Therider Rides Alone 01:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Messeage On my Computer above every page it says you have a new message i click it and brings me to youtube. Why? -- Swlover 14:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Code Lyoko Cool! Have U Been watching it online or something? --Agent Chieftain (James234) 16:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool! Who's your fav. charecter? --Agent Chieftain (James234) 16:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Jeremy? I like Odd!LOL *cough*BIG PURPLE CAT*cough* --Agent Chieftain (James234) 17:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re... I doubt it. Bookworm1138 13:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hehe That was good. I liked it. -Therider Rides Alone 00:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free WIKIS!!!!!!!! CHRIS YA GOT TO CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!-Therider Rides Alone 10:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. They're just making it so that you can have awards! -Therider Rides Alone 19:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's from the head of Wikia -Therider Rides Alone 20:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) See? It is from the head! Look above this! -Therider Rides Alone 01:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Do You want to see Prince of Persia today? -Therider Rides Alone 14:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. -Therider Rides Alone 14:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why am I always a admin? I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, I don't do much. -Therider Rides Alone saw it already. -Therider Rides Alone 02:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) um... i know that already. -Therider Rides Alone 10:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yeah I'm coming. Are you? -Therider Rides Alone 19:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Are you on? Check the featured article section! -Therider Rides Alone 23:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Um... What happened to the homepage? -Therider Rides Alone 15:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It isn't done yet, it is a work in progress. You can help out. --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) How can I help out? -Therider Rides Alone 23:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Homepage I was testing to see if the template did change the name. Mark (talk) 16:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) My user page... Is a lot more awesome! -Therider Rides Alone 17:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you on? Did you check out the site yet? -Therider Rides Alone 20:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you can join it you know? -Therider Rides Alone 15:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! That's cool. But you should seriously consider joining the Underground. -Therider Rides Alone 01:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't hurt mine. -Therider Rides Alone 02:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow. She look's hot. But I still like Rin! -Therider Rides Alone 02:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Cannot I gotta go to Brooklyn for church. Sorry! -Therider Rides Alone 18:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Which Eric?-Therider Rides Alone 19:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I have to ask my parents. Is Eric coming to your house? -Therider Rides Alone 19:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Dad going to the hospital on Tuesday, so give us a week. -Therider Rides Alone 00:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Dad's okay. I wish you can come over soon. Maybe you may be able to come over soon. -Therider Rides Alone 00:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mistake. thumb|300px|right|This might work, tooThis music from the video might work too. -Therider Rides Alone 00:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well the guy that made the video didn't get banned or anything. I don't see a problem. -Therider Rides Alone 00:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) They're in Japanese. I don't speak or Understand that. -Therider Rides Alone 01:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I wish i could see you man. -Therider Rides Alone 17:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was in the room when she called. -Therider Rides Alone 18:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Journeys My final party: Latios, Latias, Dialga, Pichu, Ho-Oh and Registeel. The Eon duo because Eon is a form of time. And each of us (me, you and Miku) have a Regi, but you have Regigigas. -Therider Rides Alone 20:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) We'll share the Regigigas like Arceus. Also, I want Aono Tsukune and his vampire girlfriend Moka Akashiya from the Rosario + Vampire anime to make a cameo appearance for an episode in Chris! If I finish two book reports today, I can have you over! -Therider Rides Alone 13:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost finished with my first one. I probably finish the 2nd one by 12:00. -Therider Rides Alone 14:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your mom already invited me! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I so excited!-Therider Rides Alone 15:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Will ur Pichu be spiky-eared or pikachu-colored?--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You know. It changed to Latias and Latios. -Therider Rides Alone 02:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Final parties Chris Squirtle Feraligatr Regirock Sceptile Infernape ??? (The third in the Reshiram/Zekrom/??? trio) Giratina Matt Latios Latias Dialga Zekrom Ho-Oh Registeel Miku Farfetch'd Regice Palkia Reshiram Wigglytuff ??? (A generation 5 Pokemon) Joey Pikachu (Talking) Monferno Victini (A generation 5 Legendary Pokemon - English name: ???) Gabriel Mewtwo Empoleon Darkrai Kibago (A generation 5 Pokemon) Wargle (A generation 5 Pokemon) Johnathan Mew (Shiny - There are more than one Mew in the Pokemon world) Richard( the kid who kicked your butt at Brawl) Zapdos Moltres Articuno Lugia Gabe's on his Ipod. -Therider Rides Alone 00:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) What's with the badges? They're everywhere. What are they for? -Therider Rides Alone 17:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I asked wikia to enable them, but I don't really like what they do to userpages, so I am having Wikia get rid of them by tommorow! Check this out though...--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC)